Seamless Capture
by LovelyPrecedent
Summary: Due to outstanding performance in a recent war, Cloud and his friends are permitted to capture a war bride from Wutai. Cloud is not interested whatsoever... until he spots a saucy black haired beauty that he absolutely must possess. Silliness. Slight OOC - Semi dark/caveman Cloud.
1. Chapter 1

The formidable Silver General walked purposefully along the standing line of Soldiers. The armored soldiers, some still covered in blood, tried to look as collected as possible. Truthfully they knew there was one of two extreme reasons for the General to summon them by name in the aftermath of their invasion against the rebel insurgency group in Wutai. He was either very disappointed or very impressed with their performance in combat. They silently prayed that it was the latter.

The General halted then began, "You here who have been personally summoned by me can revel in the knowledge that your performance during our invasion was of extreme merit, and not unnoticed by the officers in our First Class Division."

There was an almost tangible wave of relief coming from the line of soldiers.

"Within the duration of only two weeks, we successfully annihilated the brutal rebel insurgency group that triggered the civil war in Wutai. We hunted down and slaughtered the insects responsible for inhumane and abominable acts against their own citizens. As a token of gratitude for saving the nation, Princess Kisaragi has signed a treaty of allegiance with Shinra. We have made an ally of a wealthy nation that will benefit Shinra's regime with the finest of resources, mounds of Materia being the chief treasure. Know now that all of you will receive an honorary reward, and an upgrade of your rank."

A black haired member of the line nudged the shorter blond besides him. "You hear that? You are moving up to first class man!"

The General continued. "As befitting with our pledge of combat ethics, you may see fit to take plunder from the kingdom. You know the rule of discretion and not to initiate harm when citizens part with their belongings. Fraternizing with their women is acceptable so long as they share mutual intentions."

There was a soft collective snicker.

"For those of you _without_ options due to low perceived social caliber- " more snickers, "- you are allowed to take one woman back to your domain, provided she has no existing partner or living offspring. Dismissed!"

The soldiers walked out chattering merrily, the black haired following the blond one.

"Cloud! Well done brother!"

Cloud gave him a wan smile. "Looks like I finally made it to First Class."

"Yeah man! Are you going for it?"

Cloud looked confused. "For what?"

Zack nudged him playfully "You know, a pretty lady…or three" he added as an afterthought.

Cloud snorted. "Not interested."

"Oh come on man! Take it as a celebration, plus the Wutainese dames here seem to love us, it's just a bit of fun."

Cloud shrugged. "I still don't care about gallivanting after women, and none of them are of interest me. I'm going home."

Zack pouted. "Not one? Not even your first? They are beautiful."

"And desperate. I see the village women's behavior. It is unattractive."

"Or it's because they find you attractive?"

Cloud laughed softly then mounted Fenrir, his faithful and treasured golden horse. The horse was literally a brownish golden color with a yellow mane matching his own blond hair.

Zack relented.

"Shall I see you back home in Rocket Town?"

Cloud nodded then took off with Fenrir.

Cloud was forced to slow Fenrir down as he trotted through the market square. It was packed with activity as was common in the aftermath of any war; men buying goods to repair their houses, opportunistic vendors trying to sell goods, beggars, occasional cries of grief, and women. Many of them stared at him Cloud as Fenrir trotted by. A woman dressed in red was sitting at the sidewalk then she gave him a suggestive wink and beckoned him with her fingers.

Cloud wasn't fazed.

Until a hooded man in navy blue robe violently head-butted precious Fenrir head on.

"Whoa!" Cloud pulled on Fenrir's reigns angrily. "Don't you have any basic navigational sense not to walk into my horse _sir_?!"

The hooded person lifted their face slowly to meet his eyes. Cloud's breath caught in his throat as he realized it was a woman, and a stunning one too. Her pale heart shaped face contrasted nicely against her pink lips and red cheeks, and she also possessed unusual ruby colored eyes. Cloud noticed a few long black strands of hair straying out of her hood. He also noted that her pretty lips were pouting at him, that she was getting redder with rage, and that her ruby eyes were narrowed at him disdainfully.

"Excuse my unintentional mistake, _Sir_" she tried to muster as much scorn into the last word as she could.

Cloud continued to stare at her, transfixed, then cleared his throat as he gathered his composure.

"Please accept my apology Miss -"

"- Spare me the platitude!" the lady snapped. "I am _Lady_ Tifa, cousin of Princess Kisaragi, and one of her most elite ninja students. I am of _high caliber_ and will not be spoken to patronizingly by some pompous try hard war hero."

Cloud snorted then laughed derisively.

"That's really adorable. The princess' requirements must be low if she considers her head butting ninjas to be elite. "

The angry woman named Tifa looked a bit taken back that Cloud didn't get intimidated. She gave him a sarcastic curtsey then turned her back on him.

Cloud's mouth dropped. Women normally succumbed to his charms and witty verbal games. This Tifa should have been unwantedly attracted to his confidence by now. She was a challenge. He liked her. If circumstances were ideal and permitted he would even consider her as a match…

An outlandish, crazy, wonderful idea suddenly struck Cloud. After all, the General didn't specify that poor, unwanted, 'low caliber' men who resorted to capturing a bride needed to have her consent right? A smirk crept its way onto his face.

"_Lady_ Tifa," Cloud began as Fenrir began trotting after her walking figure. "May I have the pleasure of knowing whether you are betrothed to or currently wedded to a blessed and fortunate man?"

It was Tifa's turn to snort. "Not yet Sir, but rest be assured I shall be claimed very soon."

"_Yes she will_" Cloud whispered to Fenrir.

"The only reason why I am currently solitary is because I am waiting for someone who is worthy of my standards. Many of my family members have chided me for being this age and not having started a family yet."

"_Perfect_."

"He will most certainly be a royal member of the Kisaragi bloodline, a trained fighter and possess much charisma to win my hand."

Throughout the entire monologue she didn't even turn around to look at Cloud.

"Thank you my lady. That is all I need to know. What _you_ need to know now is that you will have to drastically lower your standards if you wish to be happy with me -."

Tifa turned around in shock.

"Happy with you? What are you -?" then she noticed Cloud's devious grin.

"Oh Goddess no please no!" she yelled then was off in a flash.

"Faster Fenrir!" Cloud pulled on the horse's reigns. He could not lose sight of this captivating woman but she was weaving through the crowd with quick ease and speed; she really must have been trained by ninjas. He growled in frustration since he had to get out of peoples' way first. But being high gave him an advantage since he could see the now distant navy figure running towards the royal palace.

"Giddyup boy!" Once Cloud had cleared through the crowd Fenrir broke into a swift gallop. They needed to overtake Tifa _before_ she locked herself into the castle.

Too late, he saw her run into a smaller entrance next to the main gate. He sighed in frustration. Never mind, perhaps his knack for persuasion could get him through the doors.

"Fenrir I am so sorry. I need to let you go to get through the gates. Wait for me here will you?" and Cloud left Fenrir by a tree near the side of the castle.

Trying to imitate Sephiroth, Cloud walked in slow purposeful strides towards the palace guards. He frowned formidably at them.

"Place and purpose?" asked one guard tersely.

"I am a messenger for Shinra on the behalf of the General Sephiroth. Since he is preoccupied with his station I am here to discuss specifics of the treaty with the Princess."

The guard swallowed his every word. "The Kingdom of Wutai welcomes the savior army of our recent civil war insurgency. The princess herself is due to return here in an hour but you are free to wait for her arrival within."

Cloud nodded graciously and walked through the doors. The grand entrance of the palace was dead quiet and dimmed. He wondered if everyone had gone out for some procession or ceremony. But sitting at the foot of the big staircase and balking in shock –

"You!" she shrieked and sprung to her feet.

"It's me." Cloud teased.

"No!" she shrieked again and threw off her navy robe. She was wearing a tight black tank top with equally tight black leather shorts. Her white lace up boots reached her thighs. Cloud couldn't help admiring her fit but very pleasing curvaceous figure. All the more reason to make her his.

But then she pulled out a circular toothed weapon from her shorts and sent it spinning towards Cloud's neck. In a nick of time he ducked and the razor teeth weapon got embedded in the door.

"I'm sorry for needing to kill you!" Tifa did sound pleading and apologetic now. "I am Princess Yuffie's cousin, a royal ninja and I cannot lose my honor by being captured from our very own palace!"

Though Cloud was angry with her assassin like gesture he became even more determined to conquer her. Making her pay with affectionate kisses and seeing her succumb to his dominance would be worth the brawl. He lunged at her and she screamed while running up the stairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs she grabbed a spear from a coat of armor. Likewise Cloud grabbed a spear from another coated knight and ran after her. She held up the spear in fighting stance. She lashed at him aggressively trying to make him back off, but he being a skilled swordsman gained the stronger hand and pushed her towards a door. He dropped his spear, Tifa took advantage of this and attempted a primitive two handed stab into his heart. Cloud quickly grabbed the blunt end of her spear in his two hands and using her own strong grip as leverage flung both the weapon and her into the wall behind him.

She moaned as her head was the first to hit the wall. She slid down in a sitting position clutching her black hair. Cloud advanced upon her sitting form with a wide grin on his face.

He knelt down in front of her and stroked the hair from her face.

"Are you going to be good now and not kill your man?" he teased.

She nodded submissively.

"Wonderful, see the thing with women is –OWW MOTHER HELL" Cloud groaned as Tifa sucker punched him in the stomach. Then she head butted his face angrily. Blood started pouring down his nose and his lips bled.

"Your stupid horse was an accident, but this one was on purpose!" she taunted in a sing-song voice.

Stupid horse? Precious Fenrir? How dare she! Once she was secured in his manor he would demand her to give Fenrir a personal apology.

"For your information, Fenrir is much smarter than he looks. He is enhanced with Mako and has superior mental capabilities – for a horse!"

Tifa laughed scornfully "You probably wish he did so you could be in a relationship with him."

She ran through a door and locked herself in promptly. However Cloud could hear her breathing heavily just behind it.

"My Lady, I've given up. I don't want to kidnap you anymore. You are an abled and tenacious fighter, and too threatening to my masculinity..."

On the other side of the door Tifa nodded in agreement, victoriously.

"…in fact you are so masculine that I can see now why no suitor has asked for your hand. It is not an issue of your impressive status, but rather their unspoken agreement that your third leg is much too big for their comfort."

Tifa opened the door in rage and Cloud leaped in. She backed away slowly as he started pacing towards her, but still heaving in anger.

"So you think you can just come into my bedroom and take me like some kind of low life?" she spat.

Cloud looked surprised. "Who said I was going to take you here? I am not a low life."

She copied Cloud and they both started circling around each other.

"I have honor my Lady. I will only take you with the state's permission. Since your family is now indebted to Shinra I am sure the Princess and your parents will have to grudgingly consent to our union. In fact I am sure both your kingdom and the Shinra party will approve of our match, since it is sign of political assent."

"Ha! Treaty or no treaty you are still subject to Wutain law! When asking for the woman's hand in marriage and she has not consented and does NOT intend to consent, the woman needs to be beside the man as he makes his entreaty for marriage."

"I fail to see why there is an issue with that, but thank you for reminding me of the protocol" Cloud said in an unaffected voice.

"It is an issue because I won't be here for your desperate attempt to ask my hand" Tifa taunted.

Tifa noticed Cloud's blue eyes darkened and instantly felt a surge of uncertainty. This man she was convinced, held some sort of presumptuous and psychotic confidence that could only bely some sort of behavioural disorder – narcissism. Or maybe some schizophrenic delusional psychosis. Many men had proposed to her but none had stalked her into her bedroom or continued with their entreaties after she had tried to murder them.

"Second guessing yourself?" he smiled at her.

She shook her head furiously.

"You will be present for my request, because I will keep you right here until the Princess arrives."

Before she could open her mouth to protest Cloud lunged at her successfully and threw her onto the floor. She started yelling and thrashing but he held her down and turned her onto her stomach. He noticed her red Ninja sash hanging around the bed post, so with one hand grabbed it while holding Tifa down. Then he expertly tied her arms behind her back amidst the streams of obscenities coming out of her mouth.

After much huffing and swearing she finally became still and silent. Cloud lifted her into a sitting position.

"Aw you are cute when you are tied up you know? Much more endearing and feminine." Then because she was helpless he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. The shock, disbelief and embarrassment showed in Tifa's reddening cheeks.

She stood up as he did.

"Just imagine how humbled you will be I lead you to the throne and declare that you shall be lawfully mine. And when I notify your parents and all the people watching that I single handedly captured you from your own bedroom." Cloud whispered all this in her ear while pressing against her side.

She couldn't help noticing how unexpectedly soft his blonde spikes felt against her neck. And how ticklish it felt, in a nice sort of way. Furthermore his body felt really warm and she subconsciously leaned into it. But no! Dammit she was about to experience the biggest humiliation of a Ninja, and in front of the whole royal court.

She edged away from Cloud and tears started streaming down her face. "You jerk. You desperate, malicious, jerk!"

Cloud concernedly moved in to wipe her tears but felt a searing pain in his knee cap instead. This defiant woman did this sort of strange stomp, a violent stomp onto his kneecap instead of his foot. It had been dislocated. He gnashed his teeth in pain as Tifa walked to her windowsill.

"You know," Cloud started through pained gasps "You could be truly happy with me and our future, if you were not such an aggressive wench."

Tifa used her mouth to lift up the window pane.

"It's like you fear affection more than getting murdered. What a pathetic mind set to live in," Cloud continued, hoping to provoke her into staying.

Tifa peered at the ground from the second storey window. Would she be able to make the jump without using her hands to mellow the landing impact? Well it was worth a shot, if she could get away from the rambling psycho.

"No don't go!" were the last words she heard as she flung herself out.

She landed on her two feet painfully and heard a cracking noise from her left foot. Dizzy from the fall impact she stumbled onto the ground. When she tried to get up burning heat seared through her left leg.

"Ow oww no, dammit!" she yelled as she saw her left foot grotesquely twisted almost to the back. She started sobbing. Meanwhile Cloud had managed to limp to the window.

"Are you alright Tifa?" he yelled at her in concern. "You shouldn't have hurt yourself, I didn't meant to frighten you so much".

He actually looked upset, and the irony of it made Tifa sob even harder. Then she felt a gentle nudge behind her. She looked into the sweet brown eyes of Fenrir.

He continued to nudge her playfully She flung her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his mane.

"Oh Fenrir, you are Goddess sent. Thank you for coming to rescue me from your oppressive owner. We are going to go far away from here for a while. And I will make sure you will never have to carry this psychotic slavedriver's buttocks on your precious backside ever again."

Fenrir seemed to neigh in agreement. With difficulty Tifa mounted Fenrir, turned her face towards Cloud and poked her tongue out at him. Then just for good humour blew him an air kiss, smiled and waved.

"Fenrir get us as far away from Cloud as you can. Giddyup!" and off he went.

"Fenrir! Not so fast, go at half speed!" Cloud implored as he saw Tifa and his horse's silhouette fading into the horizon.

He needed to escape the palace urgently. His plans had been unexpectedly altered.

For the better, Cloud thought with rising glee. Much better. The foolish and defiant woman didn't believe him when he said Fenrir had increased mental capabilities. Fenrir is faithful to him only. Always. And Fenrir will deliver his bride straight to his own doorstep.

_And the chase will continue in the next chapter._

**AN:** Apologies to readers who are waiting on updates for Watch Me Leave. I needed to release some Cloti fluff and silliness right now. It was a compulsive whim My next update will be on that fiction soon, so thanks for bearing with me : ) !


	2. Chapter 2

With unease Cloud limped his way out of the secluded Palace through the servants' exit. Fortunately the Mako injections induced upon all Soldiers had instilled some very beneficial side effects, such as the prompt healing of injured muscles and ligaments. He grinned to himself. His leg would be healed by the time he located Zack in the town square. He couldn't say the same for his current love interest. As much as he enjoyed toying with her, inwardly he felt dejected that she displayed so much scorn for him. His outward demeanor of arrogance and bravado was really just a cover up for his underlying insecurity of not being good enough. Isn't the greatest fear of man to fail and become worthless? No matter how many accolades and heroic pursuits a man can boast of, he will still crave the approval of a woman, and Cloud gritted his teeth knowing it was true.

"Hey Cloud!" Zack called out cheerfully. "Thought you had gone home already? Changed your mind and decided to have some fun after all?"

Zack was conversing with two ladies whom Cloud had to admit were quite pleasing to the eye. Why couldn't he fall for someone more agreeable and easier to get?

"Zack, I need to borrow a very fast horse, right now."

"Getting straight to the point as always. Why are you in such a hurry to go home?"

"Because there is a woman waiting for me there and I need to be there to greet her" Cloud replied in the most indifferent tone he could muster.

Zack's jaw dropped and the ladies burst into giggles.

"I think she _hates_ me too" Cloud continued, blushing against his will.

"Why would you say that?"

"She tried to stab me with a Wutain spear and rearrange my face."

The women laughed harder and Zack was more shocked.

"Did you do anything particularly to distress her?"

"I tried to kidnap her."

The women were in hysterics now.

"Look Cloud," Zack looked disturbed. "I didn't think you'd be one to take the General's permission for a war bride to heart. That allowance was for-" he paused, "-losers who cannot get a single woman to fancy them. You can do better than her."

Cloud hung his head. "I know it's absurd beyond belief, but I really wanted _her_ to…like me. I must have gone way too far."

"Was she a royal?" one of ladies interrupted.

"Huh?"

"As in from the Palace. Related to Princess Yuffie. Or a ninja?"

Cloud furrowed his brows. "She was both."

"That explains it!" the woman with very green eyes beamed and clasped her hands.

"The royal Ninjas have this 'code of honor' thing." she rolled her eyes. "They absolutely cannot succumb to something as humiliating as war capture. That goes against patriotism, and you know how proud this kingdom is. So even if this woman liked you and wanted to say yes, her training compels her to fight you to death."

"That's delightful to hear." Cloud said sarcastically.

"But don't despair! If she tries by every means to murder you and cannot, she can choose to willingly surrender. At the least she can return with her dignity intact, informing everyone and knowing full well that she tried her best not to get captured."

The pretty woman grinned as Cloud was mulling over this information.

"She didn't tell me that there was a choice to surrender. How clever… "

"I have an idea!" Zack interrupted. "Why don't you try being _nice_ to her, then she won't flip out at the idea of spending the rest of her life with your scary face and be more open to surrendering."

Cloud stared daggers at him.

"I'll lend you Highwind. No one goes faster than him." Zack whistled and his jet black stallion was at his side instantly.

Cloud mounted immediately and made Highwind gallop off.

"Good luck! Remember to tone down the scariness!" Zack yelled out.

Tifa guessed that is was about two hours since she had escaped from the Palace. Fenrir the horse had not stopped for a break the whole time. Wherever he was taking her, it had a much colder climate than her hometown. She saw fallen snow on the tall pine trees. She shivered, and leaned down.

"Fenrir, can you take me to the nearest home or shelter? I want to ask where I am."

Fenrir seemed to neigh in consent. Tifa was surprised. Did this horse actually understand human language?

Less than two minutes later Fenrir happened upon a beautiful looking brick mansion, and a friendly looking one at that.

"Perfect!" Tifa beamed. "Thank you so much."

Fenrir led her to the stable on the side of the house and rested on the hay. Tifa tried pushing the wooden door into the main building. It opened effortlessly. She walked through a corridor and emerged into a luxurious kitchen. She gasped at the sheer size of the place. It had a generous number of knives hanging off the wall too.

"One can never be too vigilant." Tifa muttered to herself, and chose two sharp ones to stuff into her uniform. Walking out from the kitchen led to the main living room of the mansion. Plush red carpet made it easier for her to hop on one ankle. Judging from all the barred shutters and the lack of lighting, Tifa deduced that this owner had left his house for the long term. The unlocked stable door must have been overlooked on their part.

"Well since no one has been here for a while, perhaps I can get some shut eye. At the least I am well hidden from Cloud."

She plonked her backside onto the first of many stairs up to the bedroom, and used her hands to hoist her body step by step to the top.

"It's fun when no one's watching you," she muttered to herself. Since her ankle became crippled she decided to roll to the open bedroom door and right to the four poster bed, giggling at her lack of grace. Finally she hoisted herself onto the soft and warm mattress, and crawled right under the heavy covers. It felt amazing, like being immersed inside a gigantic marshmallow or cloud.

"Like a marshmallow cloud. Like Cloud" she mumbled to herself before passing out.

Unbeknownst to her, Cloud had been silently following her from the moment she entered his kitchen and took his precious cutlery. He would have to rectify that issue once she fell asleep. Which was now. He couldn't say he wasn't perplexed by her strange behaviour, especially when she rolled herself to his bed. It took every ounce of self-control not to burst out laughing and give himself away. When she started breathing heavily he quietly approached her and slowly took out the knives from her side pocket, then put back a small object in their place.

She looked so cute and innocent with her sleeping smile, and for once _gentle_ body language as she laid splayed on his mattress. It was a pity he couldn't see that side of her during waking hours. But what was the current plan? All he could conjecture was to get into his bed and keep her in a bear hug all night. That would keep her from escaping and possibly killing him. That would do for now. Ever so quietly he slipped in beside her, and slowly clasped his arms around her sleeping form. The strength in his arms surpassed hers definitely. He could keep her like this for hours.

Tifa stirred and murmured something, then subconsciously put her arms on his chest and snuggled her body against his. Cloud had a new issue to contend with. It was getting hot, all over and particularly somewhere in his lower region. In the span of a few minutes he managed to pull down his pants and discard his shirt.

Hours passed. Tifa half woke up from a fluffy dream about coloured clouds and flying Fenrirs. She had never felt so physically comfortable, despite her broken ankle. At home all ninjas in training were made to sleep on hard and unpleasant futons to maintain straight backs. Ironically she felt more like royalty here than back home. But then, she kind of failed in her ninja quest anyway. Whilst she loved to train in martial arts she knew she wasn't cut out to be a hardcore ninja warrior like her cousin. Too bad she was still compelled by her upbringing to graduate to that level.

The very warm body embracing hers also added to the comfort…wait. She opened her eyes and the moonlight enabled her to see a blurred combination of glowing blue, blond and white in her face.

She blinked furiously in shock and fear. "I'm dreaming right?"

The blue, blonde and white which comprised of Cloud's face formed into a striking smile.

"No. It's me" he whispered.

"Oh God!" she cried and started, but he shushed her and gently pushed her down.

"What happened? It happened already right? You overtook me and clubbed me or gave me a drug then brought me back to the Palace and claimed me in front of the Princess, but I can't remember being defeated by you, it must have been the head trauma induced amnesia, and now I'm in your bed and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Shhhh, it's not that. You haven't surrendered yet. Fenrir just led you to my house, like the intelligent horse he is."

"Oh."

Cloud kind of wished he went along with her reasoning, but he was an honest man at the end of the day.

He was surprised to see her smiling gorgeously at him. He continued to smile back.

"I will kill you tomorrow then."

"Huh?"

"Well since I haven't surrendered, means I am bound to still try to break free. But tonight I can't be bothered."

She yawned and snuggled into his chest.

"Well…why can't you call it quits now since you can't be bothered to murder me here?"

She tutted. "Just let me have this moment. I'm tired."

"Well, until morning then" he said while stroking her hair.

"Mmm yeah okay."

"Some ninja you are."

She closed her eyes and started breathing heavily. In this position Cloud knew he could easily take advantage of her. It was proving immensely difficult not to just start making love to her. But that would undoubtedly make him a jerk. Plus it would make her try to fight him.

"But be assured that you won't leave my house until you surrender. Not when I locked in every door and window in this house. Oh, and the only reason you don't want to fight me now is because I traded some self-absorbing calming Materia for the knives you stole and put it into your pocket."

Tifa didn't have the energy to react accordingly but Cloud saw the pout on her face. He couldn't resist, just kissing her on the lips once didn't count as assault, so he did.

"Goodnight. Sleep peacefully."

Seconds passed and he actually heard her murmur something like 'goodnight' back. Zack was right after all! Being nicer was working in his favor. Being assured of the effectiveness of the calming Materia, Cloud set his small alarm for six o'clock.

* * *

Thanks for bearing with me readers. I had fun writing this. It was intended to be two chapters but couldn't squeeze the rest into this one chapter so look forward to the conclusion soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud's eyes fluttered as he felt Tifa's warm and soft body lying on top of his. Her attempts to mold her body into the physique or a hard and ruthless warrior didn't seem to work out, much to Cloud's delight. During the last few hours he felt her voluminous breasts rubbing against his bare chest as she stirred around in her slumber. When he was sure the calming Materia had sent her into a very deep sleep, he had put his arms around the small of her waist. He couldn't help marveling at the curvature of her comparatively larger hips and ran his hand continually along the side of her body. Having her in his arms was deliciously pleasurable. With sadness and regret, he knew that this may be his only opportunity to experience the embrace of Tifa.

Knowing she couldn't hear, he whispered out loud.

"I think we could really be good together, if you were willing to make it work and accept me. Believe it or not, I just really wanted you to like me for me. It's hard for guys these days."

She didn't respond. So he continued to hold her and stay awake as long as he could, but somewhere in the dead of night sleep got the better of him. His eyes slowly opened to see Tifa's gorgeous face smiling at him. His limbs felt a bit taut and paralyzed though.

"Good morning, even though it's not yet dawn" Tifa sung. "Looks like I'm the early bird in this happy union. Guess what, the early bird gets the catch, and I've caught you!" she continued gleefully.

Cloud tried to move his paralyzed limbs but they wouldn't budge. He then realized with horror that both his arms and legs were tightly bound to each of the four bedposts.

"How did you – how did you wake up before me?"

The deceivingly innocent looking woman smiled wider.

"What, you think we ninjas didn't learn about the potentially harmful effects of involuntary Materia absorption and learn how to grow resistant and eventually immune to it?"

Cloud was still flabbergasted.

"All I had to do was play along with your over confidence, pretend that I had succumbed to it, and wait for you to fall asleep. It took a long time since you were taking advantage of my unconscious form and rubbing your hands all over my body though."

Cloud blushed furiously.

"Oh, feeling shy about it now?" she taunted.

"Hang on, so you weren't under the influence of calming Materia when you snuggled into my chest and let me sleep with you initially?" he asked despite his shame at Tifa noticing him, and possibly hearing his tender words before.

It was her turn to blush now.

"What does it matter what I did before?" she became defensive. "I still have to kill you, now."

"There aren't any knives, and even if you do take my life, you will be stranded in this house and waste away. Look I've barred all the windows and doors."

"No knife isn't a problem Strife, when I have this!"

She pulled out a pair of scissors which Cloud recognized as his. He couldn't accept the indignity of it, being stabbed by his own pair of trimming scissors.

"Oh look, I even have a trophy to remember you by!"

Tifa dangled a lock, or a rather a single thick blonde spike in front of Cloud's face.

"Excuse me!" Cloud became infuriated. "You dare cut my hair?!"

"Oh, just one spike. I need to prove to the royals that your demise was my doing, and not some fluke or secret job. But now, it's time."

She straddled him and held the scissors in both hands, readying herself to plunge it into Cloud's heart. Cloud began to feel the urgency now. He knew he'd have to muster all the creativity he could to weasel out of this situation.

"Tifa, sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked taken aback at his term and tone of endearment and her resolute expression became doubtful.

_Aha!_ Cloud knew his excellent persuasive skills would determine whether he lived or died in the next minute. Because he was sweating out of nervousness, he noticed the rope bonds around his hands becoming loser. If he could only delay Tifa, he could slip out of them.

"Honey please, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You don't look like you want to do this."

Her hands began shaking. It was working! He squirmed ever so discreetly and felt his right wrist slipping out of the rope's grip.

"What makes you think that?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"You are hesitating."

"No I'm not!" she shrieked. "I'm just savoring the moment and making sure I aim right."

"Then why bother keeping me alive until now, when you could have plunged my scissors through my skull while I slept?"

Her face became hot. "Maybe I just like arguing with you, until it's your time to die!"

_Fantastic_, this self-disclosure could be used against her right now.

"Oh, so you are saying I'm fun to toy with?"

His left hand slipped out of the rope. _Yes!_

"Oh forget it!" she cried, and threw the scissors across the room. Then she flung her body over his until their faces were almost touching.

"I'm sorry, Cloud, I just cannot kill you with a knife."

Cloud internally cheered. "That's a good girl. I knew you didn't want to kill me."

She leaned in and initiated a passionate kiss. Though still in shock about this positive turn of events, Cloud responded eagerly. Then he felt two cold hands tightly enclosing around his neck. Without needing to think, he struck his palms against Tifa's jaw bone. She screamed in pain and rolled off his body and onto the floor.

"You just can't give up, can you" Cloud seethed at her.

She looked apologetic and stood up. Slowly limping, she searched for the room light and switched it on. Cloud used this opportunity to try and untie the ropes around his feet. He had to admit they were bound much more effectively than his hands were.

Tifa opened one of his cupboards. His beloved, pristine Buster sword gleamed on display, along with his other weapons of choice.

"Don't you touch my Buster sword! That is strictly not a toy and, and not to be handled by a woman!"

Tifa started to unhinge it from its stand. Cloud was struck with an indescribable rage. Curious people, no less swordfighters, had caused their own horrific demise while manhandling weapons like the Buster. Weighing no less than sixty pounds, children and adults had been known to lift it above their head, only for it to come crashing down and fatally cutting them.

Tifa scoffed. "Look Cloud, I've decided to not be a complete bitch, so I'll just escape from you, instead of killing you. Happy with that?"

Cloud began panicking again.

With immense effort, she grabbed the hinge of Buster and began to drag it across the floor. Instead of walking towards Cloud, she dragged it towards his barred window.

"Don't try lifting it, you foolish woman! I'm telling you this so you don't sabotage your own escape mission by killing yourself!"

Defiantly, she lifted Buster sword vertically and brought it crashing down against the window. The metal bars snapped instantly, and the glass window shattered. Furthermore Buster had become embedded into the floorboards. A giant crack ran across Cloud's wall.

"Great, now you've pulverized my room. Can't you leave without making a mess?" he hissed. The foot ropes had almost become undone.

Cloud saw Tifa trying to unjam the weapon. She did successfully pry it out of the floor, but he saw his precious weapon disappear out of the second-storey window.

A big splash was heard.

"Oh!" Tifa exclaimed happily. "You got a nice big lake to break my jump."

Cloud's face turned white. Why was this insane woman doing to him now?

"Did you hear some ice break when you threw my Sword into it?"

She looked at him blankly. "Yes?"

"The water's surface has frozen over, and there is a fifty foot swim to get out of the lake. You will get hypothermia and _die_ if you try to swim."

"It's just a bit of cold water" Tifa laughed. "Nothing I can't handle."

"…Have you ever been immersed in ice water before, no less ten feet deep and tried to swim with a broken ankle as well?"

"No. But there's a first time for everything."

Tifa assessed the black murky depths below her. Buster sword had fallen in towards the left, so she should try to jump towards the right side. It looked intimidating, but she wanted to prove Cloud wrong.

She leaped.

"No!" Cloud screamed and finally tore himself away from the bed.

Meanwhile Tifa plunged into the blackness of the lake. Nothing prepared her for the brain freezing shock of the icy water. As she resurfaced a searing pain ran along the left side of her body. She screamed but no sound besides a chattering gasp came out. She felt like she had been punched in the lungs and couldn't breathe. The ice water felt so heavy and she started flailing. She had to do something, anything, to make sure she didn't sink beneath the suffocating water.

"Hang on Tifa, I'm coming!"

She heard a big splash to her right. Cloud swam towards her.

"Grab onto my back, make sure you kick your legs, and just keep moving no matter what."

With no energy to speak, Tifa grabbed onto Cloud's shoulders, and he swam forwards. Luckily, his Mako injections provided him with the ability to withstand freezing water temperatures. He could smell blood on Tifa though. He paddled faster to the lake's shore.

Once he reached the shore he picked up Tifa and sat her down on the grass. In the moonlight, he could see a deep red gash running along the side of her very pale body.

"Stay here!" he ordered.

He furiously ran back to the house.

Tifa drifted in and out of consciousness. She was going to die, and she berated herself for being such a pushover. She liked this man. No, _like_ was not a strong enough word. For some unknown reason she felt deep care for him that had surpassed any crush or infatuation she formerly felt for any other man. Why wasn't she brave enough to defy the stupid family customs that had enslaved her from young, and act upon her true feelings? Oh well, she would die painfully and miserably as she deserved; as a cold, heartless, lonely, hard shell of a woman. Cloud was right, at the end of the day she was a coward. All the training she did to try to be ruthless couldn't hide the fact that she was scared to be herself, and too fearful to let herself be vulnerable to another.

Her vision had blanked out, but she could hear angry his footsteps.

"This is healing Materia. I don't care about your automatic resistance abilities; you may want to accept it. Or not. You sliced yourself against the Buster sword as you broke through the surface. You will bleed to death now. So nod if you want to be healed _voluntarily_."

Tifa nodded in the darkness. Then, she felt warmth along her whole body. The sharp pain dulled, and her vision returned. She looked up to see Cloud's furious face. But a feeling of euphoria overcame her. She had been granted another chance to finally make things right.

"I'm sorry." She started sobbing.

Cloud's anger remained.

"This is my final straw. The fact that you are willing to get sliced and almost die in order to to get the hell away from me proves that you must truly abhor me. I…finally believe you."

Cloud's expression changed to dejection.

Tifa's heart melted for him. "It's not like that, I promise -"

"I am truly sad about this. I could see the hate and fear in your eyes right from the start, and instead of dishonoring you and severely compromising my dignity to pursue you, should have respected your wishes. I am sorry for putting you through this and shall return you home. No capture, no enslavement contract."

"Cloud listen to me first please -" she pleaded. There were so many things she wanted to say, but was there really another chance for her?

"I hope… that despite the despicable way I behaved towards you, that you can find it in your heart to forgive me" he continued softly.

"Cloud."

"- and for my act of returning you home, I hope that despite everything I put you through, you'll remember me as a good man. That's the least but most I can hope from you, and I would be pleased with that."

Tifa sighed. She pulled out her white handkerchief, gripped it in her right hand then thrust her arm upwards. She bowed her head and waited.

The meaning of the gesture was not lost on Cloud.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, scared that this was too good to be true.

She nodded.

He moved closer and put his palm on her cheek.

"You aren't playing another trick on me?"

"No, this is the real thing. I surrender. Officially"

"But you don't have to."

"I want to."

Tifa was blushing again.

"I uh- heard what you said to me in my pretend sleep before this – and I just want to say, I agree with you. I don't need to be so defensive all the time."

A nervous silence ensued. It was broken by the chirping of the first bird of dawn.

"…You don't need to be so aggressive all the time either."

"I know that now. Sorry for trying to murder you so much" Tifa mumbled.

Cloud couldn't help laughing at her bashfulness.

Tifa then felt a soft nudge behind her. It was Fenrir gently head-butting her. He was carrying a thick blanket in his mouth.

She gasped and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Fenrir, I am so sorry for saying you were stupid before, you are so smart, and so good."

Cloud took the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"He understands us you know. Mako injections work strange wonders in both humans and animals."

"He knew he was taking me to your house then?"

"He thought of it himself" Cloud smiled.

"Oh."

"Okay _princess_. Time to go home."

Cloud hoisted her onto Fenrir's back and led them to the front door. Once there, Cloud lifted Tifa off the horse and carried her.

"You know, the tradition of carrying a bride over the threshold originated from ancient history where women were captured as spoils of war and reluctantly carried into their masters' houses to be wed and enslaved forever."

"Hey!"

Cloud laughed. "How do you feel now?"

"Mmmm…safe. And warm." Tifa yawned heavily and closed her eyes.

"Real tired too," she mumbled.

"Well when you wake up, you'll be happy and warm inside your new home."

"Am, happy." Tifa mumbled again before falling asleep completely.

Cloud sympathized with her; it had been an extremely long day, compounded by a long sleepless night for her, since the moment he chased her out of her old home.

Cloud walked over the threshold with his prize in his arms. The heavy oak door swung shut behind them.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN**: I am so happy that there are readers who feel the happiness of this silly and fluffy story. I did not expect it to end up so fluffy, but there's your resolution. Should I write an epilogue? Yay or nay?

Random ramblings – I have done this crazy obstacle course/long distance run event twice where you have to jump into and fully submerge yourself into a pit of ice water. I know the agony first hand and used it to fashion Tifa's breaking moment.

The idea of a smart and conscious Fenrir horse was inspired by Cloud literally talking to his motorbike in DOC.."Let's go, Fenrir."

Shout out to sunflowerspot, your enthusiasm for this three-shot was contagious and I enjoyed writing it all the more because of it. Ashes to ashes 2, being kind is always more effective in winning over the girl, or at least a decent one who knows how she wants to be treated ;) Guest, now you know that Cloud had a soft spot behind that grunting caveman persona.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Seven Years later**

"…And that is how your father and I met, and then we were able to marry each other."

The little girl's blank expression transitioned to one of confusion and horror.

"That sounds horrible! Father kidnapped you and you didn't like him, then he forced you to stay? How is that romantic?!"

Tifa tried not to have a laughing fit.

"Darling, when you grow older, you may find out that love works in mysterious ways."

"Exactly." Cloud walked into the plush-carpet living room, the same one Tifa had tried to escape from years ago, and sat down next to her.

"Wouldn't you say your mother and I are very much in love now?" he asked cheekily, while putting his arm around Tifa's shoulder.

"Well yes, but that doesn't make the way you met any better," the girl whined.

"It wasn't a fairytale, but it did have a happy ending. You are part of that happy ending" Tifa said in soothing tone.

"I still prefer Zack's story. He met a girl the day the war finished, fell in love so much that he quit his job as a soldier and started a flower farm with her. _That_ is romantic," the girl protested.

The trio was suddenly interrupted by an elderly woman bringing tea and dessert into the room.

"Oh I am so glad that a strong man knocked some sense into my grand-daughter's stubborn head," she rasped while handing Cloud his tea.

"Thank you for persisting Cloud, she was very well sabotaging her own chance of happiness with a future family, the way she was carrying on with her silly plans to be a ninja. Women do not belong in the fighting arts."

"Grandmama, stop being so archaic!" Tifa sighed in exasperation. Meanwhile Cloud was secretly grinning into his tea.

"I remember when you brought Tifa into the palace to present her as your war trophy, and get this -" she beckoned at the curious child, "- when Cloud announced his intentions I actually cheered out loud, though the Princess looked livid. I do want my family line to continue after all."

Tifa looked too shocked to reply.

"Don't worry, I told the whole Palace that she tried her best to get away from me," Cloud offered.

"Did you?" asked the child.

"In the end, no" Tifa said.

"I still don't get it," the child complained.

"Great granny will take you to sleep now. Good night sweetheart."

After the two had left the room, Cloud started chuckling.

"She must think we are both insane."

"I agree with her" Tifa said quietly.

"Any regrets?"

"No. I mean, I don't live in a palace anymore, and had to be estranged from my immediate family for dishonoring tradition, but I'm way happier here. Does that make sense?"

Cloud nodded.

"I always thought that being well accomplished, like the Silver General, would bring me lasting satisfaction and happiness too. It didn't."

"I did?" Tifa smiled at him.

She knew his returned smile meant yes.

"Hmmm but did you have to scare and kidnap me like that?"

"Yes, of course I did!"

"I was kidding, silly, I know."

"Forgive me anyway?"

"Yes, I have so many times."

"Good. Because I have no regrets for presenting you to the Palace even after you surrendered."

"Shush you!" She threw a pillow hard into his face.

Cloud grunted and his eyes watered, but inside he was still relieved. This was the most violent means of attack Tifa had used against him since they got together. She promised to never again touch the Buster sword or use any blade against him, and indeed stayed true to her words. Like any relationship, theirs hadn't been flawless, but Tifa often said that no problem couldn't be resolved since they had committed to talking everything out. Her commitment to not jumping out of windows when she felt threatened also helped tonnes.

Tifa yawned heavily.

"I'm tired."

"I know."

"Good night." She fell straight asleep on the warm couch.

"Happy Anniversary Tifa."


End file.
